


Caramel And Black Coffee

by neurodivergentnerd



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodivergentnerd/pseuds/neurodivergentnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off smutty, ends with a bit of fluff. Thank you so much to christrottimus + dragestil + threeplusfire + ethsins for beta reading this for me. I was so nervous when I first shared this with them, but, with their help, I drastically improved it and now it’s ready for the public!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel And Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Both Ross and Hatsome is only implied / mentioned, but they are definitely a triad in this.

The door to the bedroom was pushed open hurriedly, banging loudly against the wall. There were shuffling footsteps whilst bruises were pressed into skin by tightly gripping hands. Lips pressed together in a hungry kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue as fingers groped at clothing, finding buttons and undoing them impatiently before tossing the offending shirt aside.

“Hurry up, Smith. We're both still wearing too much.” Trott groaned, arching his back under Smith's hands as they moved to grip his hips just above the line of his jeans, leaving a trail of heat. Smith smirked, dipping down to press his open mouth to the smaller man’s collarbone, sucking and nipping at it mercilessly in order to leave a mark. _His_ mark.

“So impatient, Trotty. Usually, I'm the one pushing.” Smith paused to smear his lips up over Trott's smooth neck, the pulse there hitching under his attention, before he flicked his tongue against Trott's earlobe. 

“But if you're so needy for this dick, then strip for me.” He then pulled back, spinning them so his legs pressed against the end of the bed. He lowered himself to sit on it, letting go of Trott to lean back on his hands before grinning expectantly at Trott, whose own mouth curved into a smirk.

Running his hands over his torso, Trott put a show on for Smith. He arched his back and tilted his head to bare his throat, smoothing a hand down over his ample hip and further down his inner thigh. 

Moaning for Smith's sake, he then moved his palm over the ache in his jeans before flicking the button open and undoing the zipper slowly. Looking back at the other man, Trott pinned Smith with an intense gaze glinting gold in the streetlamp light shining through the window blinds. He began to let his jeans slide slowly down over the swell of his arse before they landed around his feet on the floor.

Smith watched, pupils blown, as his tongue slid over his now-dry lips. This was way better than any strip tease he had _ever_ witnessed. Not able to help himself from palming the erection straining against the front of his jeans, Smith let out a low moan as he continued devouring the sight of Trott showing off just for him. 

“Fucking hell, Trott..”

Lips curling into the sexiest damn simper Smith had ever seen, Trott turned away from him and continued gyrating his hips. His hands ran along the curves of his waist and hips before ghosting them over the slightly paler skin of his inner thighs as he slowly bent over. Arching his back and spreading his legs, Trott made sure that Smith got the best view possible of his rump and the soft curves of his body. His lean muscles flexed under light brown skin patterned attractively with darker and lighter patches. Trott heard Smith utter a swear and smirked, looking over his shoulder at the other man and peering at him through thick black lashes, his fringe falling over his face.

Smith adjusted his position and hooked a finger under the edge of Trott's briefs, fitting it into the soft dip where Trott's arse began. Slowly, he pulled them down to reveal the smooth skin hidden beneath the silky fabric. Leaning forward, Smith pressed his lips against the dimple to the left of his hand, causing Trott to let out a soft moan. He then nipped at the soft skin under his mouth, feeling Trott twitch, before tugging Trott’s pants all the way down, running his hands up the inside of the other man’s thighs as he leaned back up.

Fingertips trailing up Trott's hips, Smith smirked to himself as he noticed the goosebumps following the path across the swathes of darker skin that stretched over Trott’s hip bones. He prompted Trott to turn to face him, pulling him down to press their lips together. It was still as hungry, but it was softer. Their mouths moved together fluidly before they pulled away from each other.

Hands moving down Smith's abdomen, Trott found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up slowly, trailing light kisses over the man's scrupulously revealed skin. Tossing the shirt to the side where his own had landed, Trott nipped back down Smith's chest and stomach, feeling Smith's fingers curl into his hair. A low groan filled his ears as Smith watched him through lust-hazed eyes.

Looking back up and meeting Smith's gaze, Trott deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Smith's jeans, pulling them down over his thighs and knees slowly. The bulge in Smith's briefs did not go ignored as Trott leaned in closer to mouth at it lightly through the cotton. Another groan filled the air and the fingers in his hair fisted, Smith's thighs tensing under his hands. Trott moved his lips up over the bulge before pulling back to tap at Smith’s hip. 

“Lift up, sunshine.”

Smith did as he was told, lifting his hips as Trott tugged his briefs down, hissing in relief as his cock was freed of its cotton confinement. His toes curled as Trott's hot breath brushed over his sensitive skin, running his fingers gently through his inamorato’s dark brunette locks. 

Turning his attention to Smith’s member, Trott noticed there was a bead of pre-cum pearling at the head and he couldn't help himself from flicking his tongue over it, tasting the salty headiness of Smith. A growl rumbled in Smith's chest and the fingers in Trott's hair tightened once again, almost painfully, before loosening just the slightest. 

“ _Fuck_ , Trott.. Stop being a fucking _tease_ and just suck me off or get up here already.”

Trott laughed, standing and rubbing his body up against Smith's before reaching his face. 

“I thought you loved it when I teased you.” He smirked, running his palms up Smith's chest and twining his arms around his shoulders.

Baring his teeth, Smith gripped Trott's hips and tugged him in close, holding back a groan as his erection pressed against Trott's thigh. 

“Shut up.” 

He pressed his mouth against Trott's before the prick could laugh again, instead giving Trott a reason to moan as his hand moved between them to run his fingertips over Trott's length. Trott's breath stuttered and his knees went weak as Smith wrapped his hand around Trott's cock, squeezing it before rotating his wrist to stroke him slowly. Trott huffed into Smith's hair as he once again turned his attention to Trott's collar, sucking and nipping another mark next to the first one.

“You're so fucking hot like this.” Smith murmured against Trott’s bruised skin, relishing the low moans and rushed breaths the other man emitted. 

“Can't wait to fuck you into the mattress. To feel your tight arse around my cock. That sound good, Chris?”

Trott moaned at the filthy words leaving Smith's mouth, his desire roughened voice sending shivers down Trott’s spine. He bit down on his bottom lip, the sharp pain bringing him somewhat back to his senses. 

“ _Fuck_ , Alex... Keep talking like that and I'm gonna cum right here.”

Snickering, Smith moved to take a hold of Trott's hips, pulling him up into his lap. They both let out loud moans as their erections pressed and rubbed against each other, their mouths fitting together again in an fervent kiss. Trott's hand moved down between them to wrap around Smith's almost painfully hard cock, stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace and thumbing over the head. He swallowed Smith's low moans, humming in pleasure when Smith's hands moved around his hips to grip his rear, squeezing and kneading firmly.

They stayed like that for a moment, a line of saliva trailing down from the corner of their lips as they made out like teenagers, before Trott pulled away, lifting himself off of Smith’s lap. 

“Grab the lube, sunshine.”

Standing, Smith made his way to the bedside table and rummaged through it before pulling out a half-used bottle of KY. He tossed it to Trott, who untwisted the cap and poured some into his palm. Settling himself between Smith's legs, Trott smoothed his hand down over Smith's cock, quickly slicking him up.

Taking the bottle for himself, Smith pulled one of Trott's legs up and onto the bed next to him before coating his index and middle fingers in the lube and reaching between Trott's thighs. He brushed his knuckles against Trott's cock teasingly before he pressed his fingertips against Trott's entrance, tracing the tight ring slowly before Trott relaxed enough for him to slip his middle finger in. Trott arched his back slightly and sucked on his lower lip as he rested his hands on Smith's shoulders, digging his fingertips into freckled skin.

Smith's free hand pressed over Trott's hip, massaging it, as he moved his finger in and out of Trott, drawing low, shaking moans from his lover. He continued for just a moment longer before pressing his index finger inside slowly to join the first. Trott's nails dug into his shoulders as Smith scissored his fingers inside him, Smith biting lower lip at the noises Trott panted right next to his ear. 

“Fuck. You're so fucking tight, Chris. Can't wait to be inside you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Hooking his fingers just right, Smith pressed against the bundle of nerves at the base of Trott's spine, pressing in a third finger in the same movement. Trott cried out, going weak at the crackles of pleasure that had streaked throughout his entire body. 

“F-Fuck, Alex!”

Smith moved his fingers in and out of Trott for just a little longer before pulling them free, chuckling at the displeased huff Trott breathed out. He leaned back up, pulling Trott close before pressing his lips against Trott's softly. 

“Lay on the bed, mate.” 

Trott climbed onto the bed, bypassing Smith, to lay back against the cool bedsheet, the contrast in temperature between it and his hot skin practically making him purr.

Turning and pulling up Trott's legs, Smith wrapped them around his waist loosely, positioning himself between Trott's thighs. Tracing his hands up Trott's legs slowly, Smith brushed his fingers against Trott's erection just to hear the delectable moan it would draw out before pausing to take in the scene before him. 

Trott was spread out for him, chest rising and falling heavily with his breathing, his lower stomach twitching as Smith's fingers ghosted over it. His skin was flushed and his golden eyes were misted over with desire. The marks along his collarbone were stark against his skin and his lower lip was swollen, leaving Smith wanting to suck it into his mouth and sooth it with his tongue. 

In that moment, Smith was stricken with adoration and admiration, feeling truly lucky to be able to call this beautiful man his lover, his boyfriend, and his best friend.

Catching Smith's softening gaze, Trott raised a brow at him, lips quirking. 

“What're you doing, Alex?” 

Trott crossed his arms underneath his head, emphasizing the way his skin stretched over his voluptuous figure, as he awaited an answer.

Jostled out of his reverie, Smith blinked before leaning down to kiss Trott tenderly. 

“Just admiring the view, Chris. Not everyone can say they've got such a pretty boyfriend to play with.”

Trott laughed softly against Smith's mouth, reaching up to wind his arms around Smith's broad shoulders. 

“Getting all romantic on me, sunshine?” 

His golden eyes twinkled with fondness up at Smith and they stayed still for a short time, foreheads pressed against each other.

The moment passed when Trott opened his mouth again. 

“Not to say I don't like it when you do get all sappy on me since it’s pretty rare, but I thought you said you were going to fuck me into the mattress just a minute ago.” 

Trott felt Smith grin against his cheek before pulling back, hands moving to Trott's hips and gripping them firmly.

“Just 'cause I'm being a sappy twat doesn't mean I won't pound into you like there's no tomorrow.” 

With that, Smith ground his cock against Trott's arse, making the both of them groan. He reached down to grip his dick with one hand before lining it up with Trott's entrance. 

“Now sit back and enjoy the ride, babe.” 

Then he pushed in with one swift, fluid movement. Trott jerked and arched his back, the burn of the stretch making him tremble and dig his fingers into the sheets at his side. He bit down on his lower lip to muffle the sharp moan that threatened to spill from his mouth.

The indescribable pleasure that coursed through Smith almost made him succumb to just thrusting into Trott's tight heat but he held himself in check, stilling himself to let Trott get used to the intrusion. He watched as Trott panted and shuddered beneath him. It took only a moment and then Trott moved his hips against Smith. 

“Fucking _m-move_ , Alex.”

And so Smith did, hips moving slowly at first as he pulled and pushed into Trott, their moans mingling in the air. Smith picked up speed, however, when Trott let out the most delicious noise he had ever heard after he adjusted himself and ended up brushing against Trott's prostate. Smith pushed himself as deep into Trott as he could with each thrust, groaning at the sound of skin smacking against skin.

Smith pressed against Trott, feeling the other man’s cock rub against his abdomen, smearing pre-cum across his skin. Moving his mouth against Trott's, he lost himself in the familiar taste - sweet and slightly bitter, like caramel and black coffee.

Sliding his arms up and around Smith's shoulders, Trott dug his nails into Smith’s skin, leaving red crescent moons. He rolled his hips against Smith's thrusts, eyes shut tight against the waves of pleasure that rolled over and through him. He let out shaky moans broken by sharp pants and huffs of breath as Smith brushed against his prostate every so often.

“Harder, Alex. _Please_.”

Eager to oblige, Smith gripped Trott's hips and urged them up, Trott laying back and gripping the pillow under his head with one hand and stroking himself with the other as Smith fucked him into the mattress. The bed banged against the wall, only deepening the dent that was already there. Trott couldn't help the sharp moans tore out of him as Smith hit his prostate with every thrust, feeling pressure start to tighten his lower abdomen.

Three more rough thrusts and Trott shouted Smith’s name as he came, continuing to stroke himself clumsily through his orgasm. Smith came an instant later with a grunt, burying himself deep into Trott.

They were stiff for a few seconds before they began to sag, drained and somnolent. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air, joining the coconut scent from the air freshener. Smith pulled out of Trott carefully, leaning down to kiss over his temple. Trott nuzzled up into Smith’s touch and they smiled languidly before pressing their lips into an affectionate kiss.

“I don't wanna ruin the moment, Alex,” Trott murmured against Smith's mouth, “but the cum drying on my stomach and arse feels fucking gross.”

Laughing breathlessly, Smith pulled back and pushed himself onto his feet, grabbing one of the shirts on the floor and using it to wipe Trott and himself off. When they were as clean as Smith could get them with just a shirt, he lay beside Trott and gathered him into his arms. The room was warm from their exertions and they rested, content in just existing together.

Smith broke the cozy silence, nudging his jaw against Trott’s damp curls. 

“Too bad Ross couldn't be here to play.” 

They both laughed quietly, thinking about their other partner in America who was probably feeling a little lonely all by himself in a hotel room. Good thing Trott and Smith had secretly packed some of their clothes in his luggage so Ross could at least have a reminder of what waited for him back at home.

“Wanna take a quick shower before passing out?” Smith asked, rubbing his thumbs along Trott’s shoulder blades. Trott groaned at the idea of moving and Smith stood, offering his hand alongside an enticing grin. 

“C'mon, Chris. I'll even give you one of my _famous_ massages.”

Trott peered up at Smith for a moment, lips twisting as he weighed the pros and cons, before he took the offered hand. Smith pulled him up onto his slightly unsteady feet before adjusting his grip so that their fingers linked together perfectly. Their lips then met in a tired but fond kiss before they headed out of the bedroom, Trott’s pace just a little bit off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments! Kudos would be super appreciated. Any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc, are all very much welcomed. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have / have had a fantastic fucking day! xo


End file.
